Letting Go
by Tianimalz
Summary: After Things Change. Title says the rest. Slight BBT.


_I do not own Teen Titans._**  
**

**Letting Go.  
**

He gazed deeply into those giant blue eyes, waiting for an answer. How he had gottin her to stand still and talk to him, Beast Boy was still wondering. But he had been able to start this conversation, as painful as it was.

"Why do things have to change?" He repeated himself.

Terra sighed, "Becuase life isn't perfect."

"But why can't we be friends, or... somthing?" He asked, blinking back the tears. His throat seemed clogged, and his face hurt.

"Beast Boy," Terra sighed out, a tearful look on her face as she set both hands on his shoulders and looked deep in his eyes. "People drift, friends drift... sometimes its just for the better. Don't you dare interuprt me." She joked weakly when Beast Boy had opened his mouth. "You... you have your whole life ahead of you, your work, the others, everyone needs you- NO! I'm not fineshed yet- This... this is my chance to start over. I have school now, I have a new life. Life goes on B, don't fight the current." She smiled softly.

Beast Boy hung his head, closing his eyes as he felt his eyes water up. He swallowed before looking up, "What about the future?"

"I can't tell the future." Terra again, joked weakly.

"Why not?" He smiled, but it was brief.

"Becuase, thats not my area."

Beast Boy stared at her, he knew he was crying, but he couldn't help it. The swelling pain turned into a lump like feeling in his throat, making him fight back sobs and sniffles. Voices yelled back and forth in his head, going with and against the blondes words. He bit down on his lip before grabbing Terra in a tight hug. "You where my best friend." He muttered, which was all he could do without sobbing.

Terra didn't say anything, just hugged him back, before stepping out of his arms. "I need to get home." She said quietly.

Beast Boy nodded, before turning away, and slowly starting back home.

The walk there was lonley and cold. Beast Boy's face was freezing from the countless tears. But he couldn't stop them, everytime a random thought about the past came up, he was overwhelmed with emotion and pain, that the tears ran freely. He couldn't remember last time he cried this much, or when he had last felt such a kind of heartbreaking emotion. It was the heartbreak of losing a friend. That feeling that you knew would come someday, becuase nothing lasts forever, but it never hurts less. A hard cold lump wedged in his throat, and a throbbing pain in his chest, made the changling feel sick. Soon Beast Boy's face felt stiff from the crying, rough and irritated.

He stopped by the lake, but wasn't ready to go home just yet. Beast Boy looked over his shoulder at the city, further beyond, that was where Terra had spent a year in stone, and just a little ways beyond that was where they had met. He looked back at the tower, home. It seemed like this was the moving on part, leaving Terra behind and moving on, going with lifes current.

Beast Boy just stood there, arms crossed, moon lit face in the shadows. He was starting to feel dizy from the standing, and sickness in his gut. He had to move on, people counted on him to do his job, things needed done. But Beast Boy sat down in the sand, he would move on, if life could just give him a few more minutes to savor the bitter sweet past.

--------------------

_(Five years later)_

"Yeah! Be down in a minute!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran into his room, looking for his football. He was suposed to be playing some foo-ball with the other guys. He looked around like a mad dog for a bone, throwing clouths and other items around in a frantic fenzy. "No no no... where did that come from?... is that mold?- eh... no no not it. No, gr, where- hey." Beast Boy stood up from his digging with a purple plastic box in his hands. He blinked before opening the top, a faint smile spread over his face before he set the box on his desk and pulled out one of the many pictures.

It was a little faded, but the picture still showed the scrawny blonde girl and green boy sitting side by side at the park, clearly. She was sticking her tong out at him, and he was smiling innocently with his fingers behind her head in a bunny ear sign.

Beast Boy's fingers glided over the picture, though he only smiled before setting it back in the box and covering it up. His fingers stayed frozen on the box at first, before he grinned to himself meaningfully and let go. It didn't hurt this time, no feeling like he was about to die at any moment, no feeling like he was going to cry himself to sleep. Becuase he had moved on, and last he heard, Terra was in college, top of her grade with a new boyfriend. He sighed, still grinning before finding the football next to his desk, then going back downstairs to continue his life with some Titan football.

* * *

Its short, sorry. This was just kind of somthing I had to write for myself. Spell checker is being a turd, so sorry for any typos I have.

Thank you all for reading.

**_...Please Read and Review... _**


End file.
